


i know, it's my eyes

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All-Star Game, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MLB, again i tried to be funny but who knows, i promise it's better than the summary, it's fighter era bc i miss it, summary is terrible as always i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: kihyun's baseball team has just won the all star game, now all he has to do is celebrate.





	i know, it's my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while!! so this one might be rustier than usual. 
> 
> also, i don't know too much about baseball so the way this game goes down might be a bit (or a lot) off from what you know.

The air is stuffy and thick. Everyone’s hearts racing. Yoo Kihyun is slightly panting, his nerves tingling. His hands are a bit clammy all the while tiny beads of sweat start forming on his forehead.   
  
Major league baseball, it does things to you. The training, the excitement, the fun, the pain, the joy, the glory, everything really.   
  
If his team wins this game, they’ll be the All Stars of the season. It’s literally the biggest game yet -- Kihyun’s team, the Golden Sparrows against the Big Eagles ... on their home turf, Cheongju Baseball Stadium.    
  
The score’s 7-9, Golden Sparrows: 7. It’s the ninth inning, and everyone’s eyes ... the sports broadcasters in the radio booth, the opposing fans in the audience, those watching on television ... glued to this game.    
  
Kihyun’s teammates are already on second and third base, Changkyun - second, Minhyuk - third. Two outs already, this is it. One more and it’s over.

“You’re up, Kihyun. Come on boy,” calls the coach, his voice stern. The pink haired boy adjusts his batting helmet, keeping it snug for self-reassurance purposes. Kihyun wriggles his toes inside his cleats and takes a deep breath, relaxing his grip on the metal bat. He thinks to himself, “Time to get going.” and takes quick strides out of the dugout. His teammates cheer for him with things like “Fighting!” and a “You got this, Kihyun!!” and even a “Bring it home, buddy, bring it home.”

The sports commentators’ voices are blaring through the speakers in the stadium, and Kihyun hears the crowd cheer for him, miscellaneous whistles and shouts here and there. He steps up to the home plate and steadies himself. 

The sun’s out and the baseball diamond is oven-hot. Kihyun smells the baking clay and scrunches his nose, finds the stench annoying. 

He eyes the pitcher roughly 60 feet away from him. It’s Hoseok, Shin Hoseok. The pitcher has this smug look on his face, and frankly, it irks Kihyun more than the smell of the clay. 

There’s a little voice in the back of the batter, though.  _ You know when he didn’t have his cap on? It was just his hair with the new blue tips? They sure do bring out his eyes, you gotta admit it. _ Shaking off the thought as quickly as possible, Kihyun gets his head back in the game. 

Hoseok’s lips break out into this stupid shit-eating grin as he gets into the wind-up position, his feet apart and the glove on his hand in front of his broad chest. He lifts his leg, parallel to the ground, and lowers his throwing arm, then proceeds to throw with great velocity. 

Kihyun’s eyes widen. A fastball. Grits his teeth and his heart palpitates. He swings the bat with as much force as his small hands can exert and  _ smack!  _

The ball flies up and out of his sight, and Kihyun runs. He runs at full speed, racing to first base. The crowd goes wild--it’s a home run!!-- and Kihyun shouts, “Run, Minhyuk, run!”

A smile breaks across Kihyun’s face. This is great, really it is. When he reaches second base, the pink haired boy catches the pitcher’s expression at the corner of his eyes. There’s this look of pleasant surprise on the said man’s face. His eyebrows raised, his eyes shining, and is that a small tug of the lips? Hoseok holding back a smile?? 

It makes Kihyun’s heart flutter, proud for getting such a reaction and of himself. 

The crowd goes  _ wild _ . “And he’s running folks!! Number 23, Yoo Kihyun, is running to third base. There he goes,” cries the broadcaster. Kihyun’s so happy, his heart’s skipping beats.

Golden Sparrows: 8. 9. And, as the pink haired boy’s hands fly in the air, Kihyun’s feet pick up the pace and make a  _ dash _ for home base. 10.

He trips over nothing (too caught up in his happiness), rolls, and comes to a halt right on home base. Kihyun’s arms are spread out as he huffs and puffs for air. The umpire and catcher peer over him to make sure he’s okay. He assures them with a weak nod.

Kihyun’s teammates in their dugout run out, grinning and whistling. “Kihyun, you did it!!” “Nice one, man!!” “Look at us!!! All thanks to you!!” Even the coach’s stern look disappeared, his eyes turning into moon crescents. Mingyu and Hyunsik help Kihyun up, brushing off any clay dust  . . . although, Kihyun did find the ass-whooping unnecessary. 

Everybody’s swinging their caps and helmets off their heads and Kihyun laughs. He looks over to Hoseok on the pitcher’s mound and doesn’t miss the delight in the pitcher’s eyes. Kihyun’s heart flutters a bit more, his grin growing wider than ever.

A computed voice proclaims, “It is time for the All Stars to get ready for the winner’s ceremony. Players, please get into proper position.” Coach Lee tells them to do so and the Golden Sparrows follow. 

That silly old song that would play at high school graduations was playing and Kihyun tries to hold back a laugh. He really didn’t think this would happen. 

Kihyun looks out into the crowd and sees his parents with their banners, “YOO KIHYUN’S A STAR!!!” and suddenly they’re on the big screen. What he wouldn’t do to take the thing out of their hands and tell the camera to go to someone else. 

And yet, Kihyun’s eyes always manage to go back to the pitcher, who seems to have been staring at him for quite a bit. This time, though, Hoseok has a teethy grin as he tilts his head at Kihyun for catching him in action. The pink haired boy feels a blush start to make its way onto his cheeks. “Not now,” he tells himself.

Major league baseball player Kim Jongdae makes his way out onto the field with a small pillow holding twenty five golden pins. More outbursts of joy and triumph come alive and Kihyun feels as though he’s flying, and perhaps his soul already was flying.

By the time Jongdae gets to him, the former places the pin right above Kihyun’s heart, gives him a nice pat on the shoulder, beaming at him with a “Nice shot back there, 23.” Kihyun breathes, “Thank you.” and then the ceremony was over. 

\-- 

Soon all the players are packing their bags, getting ready to leave the stadium. Kihyun’s nearing the exit when a journalist pokes him from behind. “Would you mind answering just a couple of questions for PBS? I promise I won’t take up too much of your time.” Kihyun nods. 

“Did you have to do a lot of training for the All Star game?” “Well, of course, it’s not just any regular baseball game we're talking about here. The training was more focus on the stuff that the coach thought we each needed to improve on. Or reinforce.”

“How do you think your team did today?” “I think my team did really good today. It’s not every day we get to go up against one of the most well known baseball teams in the nation. And, you know, if you noticed, a lot of their players are real good catchers as well as runners. They look buff, well, they are buff. You know, well-rounded guys.”

Kihyun hears another interview, the voices getting louder in the hallway, footsteps approaching the two of them. He looks behind him and finds Hoseok being interviewed by a lady. 

“Now, Hoseok, losing today must’ve not been the greatest thing ever. Especially since you’re going up against your partner, Kihyun. How does it feel?” The boy with the blue tips widens his eyes and looks straight at the mentioned baseball player. Kihyun averts his eyes, clearly flustered. 

“Well, I’m usually a competitive guy, so yeah I did feel a bit bad losing today. It was the All Star game, too. Even so, I’m happy Kihyun’s team won today. Kihyun and I’ve been training together, a lot of training to get to this point.”

“And that shot today, you know, that beautiful home run? That was the result of Kihyun’s hard work and efforts. I’m glad to have witnessed it. I’m proud of him.” 

Kihyun feels his brain turn into mush, his insides melting into goop, and his heart flying. It’s hard to hold back the smile on his lips, the kind that ends up cracking your face because it’s too damn big. 

There’s this look of sweet, sweet love in Hoseok’s eyes when Kihyun looks at him again. But then, Hoseok cracks up. 

“Next time, though, we’ll see. Didn’t you hear Kihyun when we were walking down the hallway? Real good catchers and runners? Well-rounded guys? Next time, I’ll make better throws, swing better, too, just you wait. We’re not called the Big Eagles for nothing.” The two interviewers laugh and Kihyun wants to smack everybody, including Hoseok.

Hoseok winks. At him.  _ The audacity _ . 

“Oh sorry, Kihyun, I forgot. I have just one more question and you can go. So, you’ve been training with Hoseok? Do you have any plans after this game? How are you celebrating this achievement?”

“Actually, that was three questions, mind you. Anyways, yes, I trained with Hoseok when I wasn’t with my team, just to work on my batting. I don’t really think I have any plans, just go back home and rest. Maybe catch up on some things that I’ve missed on TV, or hang out with family and friends. Celebrating this … probably with good food back at the hotel.” 

The pink haired boy feels the boy with the blue tips come up from behind, and there’s that shit-eating grin of his again. “Or you can celebrate with me?” 

There’s a glimmer in Hoseok’s brown eyes, it’s bright and genuine and Hoseok’s lips turn into something sincere. Kihyun puffs and elbows Hoseok, “Yeah, we’ll see.” Hoseok feigns a shocked, offended gasp and pouts. 

The interviewers thank the two baseball players, ask for a couple of quick pictures, and take their leave. “Kihyun, what’s the hold up? I got a bed I wanna sleep in!” Other voices yell as well, same reasoning. 

Right before Kihyun steps out the door though, Hoseok pulls Kihyun into his broad chest. The latter’s strong arms wrap themselves around the former’s body, strong and firm. A part of Kihyun melts into Hoseok’s embrace and the older smiles. Hoseok nuzzles his nose into Kihyun’s slightly damp, pink hair and whispers, “Just wanted to hug you real quick.”

And Kihyun falls in love again. He pats Hoseok’s arms before breaking free of the latter’s hold. “You’re sweet.” The younger kisses the older’s cheek a little goodbye and leaves. On the bus, Kihyun feels warm and something in him triggers a tickling sensation all over. He leans against the window, smiling. 

\--

Back in his hotel room, Kihyun drinks a couple sangrias and stuffs himself with Chinese food. It’s what he deserves after all. 

Soft jazz plays in the background and the pink haired boy hums to it, tapping his feet to the beat. Kihyun isn’t drunk, well, not yet. But, he doesn’t plan on getting drunk either. There’s this soft feeling in his heart. Can’t really put a word on it, though. Kihyun tries to brush it off quickly and get back to his soft jazz. 

“Or you can celebrate with me?” keeps replaying over and over in Kihyun’s head. The baseball player shakes his head. “No, it’s late. He’s probably dead asleep right now.” 

That silly voice in the back of his head, tickles him a bit.  _ There’s no fault in confirming if that’s true or not. _

_ C’mon. You know you wanna do it, check up on him. You want to go see him. You want to celebrate with him. _

Kihyun feels his resolve breaking down more and more. He’s right. Well, his mind, or that voice in the back of his head, he. Yeah, might as well. 

He jumps out of his seat and heads out the door. Remembers to bring his card and close the door, too. Kihyun looks for Hoseok’s room number in their text messages: 504. (Because they needed to do a little something, just the two of them, a couple days before the game today. Just to get the nerves out, as per usual. It was nice, Kihyun remembers.) And something wriggles down his spine with a tiny simmer at the bottom of his stomach. 

“No, oh my god, no. You’re just gonna see if he’s asleep or not, then go back to your room if he is.” Really, the man looks questionable, just babbling to himself in the hallway at 12 am. 

His palms are a bit clammy, for God knows why, when he stands in front of Hoseok’s hotel room. “It’s just your boyfriend, no big deal, come now.” He notices the door was not fully closed, and maybe it’s a bit of the alcohol in action, but Kihyun opens the door and walks right into Hoseok’s room. 

“Hoseok-ah?” Kihyun calls. Kihyun walks further into the room and finds Hoseok lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his arms spread out. There’s a soft, gentle light with a mellow glow bouncing off a lamp on the nightstand. It makes Hoseok glow more than he already does. 

Hoseok turns his head and doesn’t fail to meet Kihyun’s eyes immediately, a smile already on his lips. “The blue tips really do bring out his eyes.” Kihyun internally admits. The younger’s cheeks begin to warm and he feels incredibly awkward just standing there, looking at the older laying on the bed … looking at him. 

“And why are you here?” Hoseok’s smile turns into a smug smirk. There he goes again with his stupid, pretty lips. 

“Just wanted to see if you’re asleep or not. I didn’t exactly say no to your suggestion of celebrating with you. Also, your door wasn’t fully closed. That’s not safe here, you should know that.” 

Hoseok’s face lights up like a kid’s on Christmas. But then there’s this smarmy grin that comes right after and wiggling eyebrows. “So you  _ do  _ want to celebrate with me.”

Kihyun could just pop, pop into thin air. Hoseok’s being too much, the teasing . . . Kihyun can't deal with it. Yet he softly laughs, hiding his face into his hands. “Y-yes, I do want to celebrate you. And check your door next time.” He hears Hoseok shuffling off the bed and removes his hands. 

The older opens his arms, big and wide. His eyes have turned to crescents, but Kihyun still catches their twinkle. Hoseok beams and Kihyun feels giddy on the inside, butterflies fluttering everywhere. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

_ Go to him. _ The younger laughs louder this time, forgetting about the door and the nagging that would go along with it, and runs into older’s arms, burying his face into Hoseok’s neck. They wrap their arms around each other. “Congrats, Kiki, you did great today.” Kihyun giggles an almost incoherent “thank you” and he can feel Hoseok’s smile against his pink hair. 

“See, now I win at things like this easily.” Kihyun pulls back, eyebrows raised. However, the younger shrugs and goes back to hugging the older. “I know, it’s my eyes. They get to everybody.”

Kihyun whacks Hoseok’s chest. “Stop that. I’m tired, full from sangria and Chinese food.” 

“And you wanted to celebrate?” The boy with the blue tips pouts a bit, his voice raising a pitch or two. It’s cute. 

“Can we celebrate with a good night’s rest? I closed my door and have my key card thing with me, so I’m not locked out of my room.” At that, Kihyun feels himself being lifted . . . bridal style. “One good night’s rest coming right up.”

Hoseok lays Kihyun down on the bed so gently, even brushes a bit of the latter’s hair out of his eyes so sweetly, he melts and falls in love some more. The older climbs over him clumsily, and the two quietly laugh before facing each other again. 

Kihyun looks at Hoseok’s eyes again, they’re big, round orbs of chocolate brown and he could get lost in them forever. Hoseok whispers teasingly. “Told you, it’s my eyes.” Kihyun sighs and closes his own eyes, letting the sleep take over him. 

A comfortable silence lingers in the air for a bit until Hoseok states, “You didn’t have to wear that pin to rub it in my face, you know.” Kihyun tries with great effort to stop himself from laughing, but a bubble of laughter escapes anyways. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m still in my baseball uniform and socks.” 

The pink haired boy’s eyes open and he laughs some more. He brings up his hand to cup Hoseok’s cheek, the skin smooth and a little bit cool under his touch.

Hoseok’s lips frown but the mirth is still in his eyes. “Well, whatever. Let’s sleep now. We’ll celebrate more tomorrow. You’re tired.” Kihyun leans in closer to Hoseok, relishes in the warmth emanating off Hoseok’s body, slowly drifting to sleep again. “Yes, I am. And you’re very warm.”

Kihyun hears the lamp being turned off and then the rustle of Hoseok scooting closer to him, and feels Hoseok’s big arm wrap around his waist. There’s a little nudge at his sharp nose, a small kiss there as well. “Sleep tight, Kihyunnie.” And they both do, warm and at ease in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! wow this was a lot. please do feel free to leave a comment below
> 
> i've proofread this a kajillion times but if by chance there happens to be a mistake i've overlooked... pls do tell me so i can fix them asap


End file.
